strongcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Anvil
Uses and Types Anvils are the crafting table for nearly all advanced tools and armors. Anvils are used in the crafting of: #Smithing materials, including: Double Ingots, Sheets, Double Sheets #Tools #Armor #Tuyeres There are a number of different anvils, divided into tiers. Each tier is able to work more difficult metals than the previous tiers. Anvils can weld ingots one tier higher together into double ingots. All other smithing must be done on an anvil of equal or higher tier. Crafting Anvils Stone Anvil By using a hammer on the top of a raw Igneous stone block that is in its natural spawning layer, you will open the anvil GUI, where you can weld tier 1 ingots into double ingots. A stone anvil made from exposed basalt(right) next to a copper anvil(left). Metal Anvils Metal anvils are crafted in the crafting table using Double Ingots. Anvil GUI Working Smithing metal items, or working them, is a difficult process in TerraFirmaCraft. Before beginning, make sure your basic requirements are met. For basic working, you will need: *A hammer in slot 3. (having backups handy is also a good idea) *Heated metal. *Access to a firepit or forge for reheating (as needed). Once you are ready with your heated metal, place the metal in slot 1. The Red arrow in the progress bar will move to a new location on the progress bar. We must use the red and green techniques (9 & 10) to move the green arrow so that it lines up again with the red arrow. Techniques Each Red Technique moves the gauge further to the left. Each Green Technique moves the gauge further to the right. The severity of the movement increases as you use stronger techniques, increasing from left to right, top to bottom for each of the two colors. Important - You cannot move the red arrow, only the green one. If you move the green arrow beyond the boundaries of the progress bar, you will have overworked your metal, and the ingot or unshaped metal will be lost. ---- Unfortunately, simply lining up the arrows is not enough, you must also meet the Rules. The Rules will dictate what the final three techniques must be to finish the time. For instance, to make an ingot from unshaped metal, the rules dictate the final three techniques must all be "Hit". "Hit" is a red technique, and moves the green arrow to the left, thus you must move the green arrow to the right beyond the red arrow so that the three hits will line up the arrows properly. Rules Each technique used adds an icon to the rules row, feeding in from the left to the right. The most recent technique being the icon on the farthest left. The horizontal lines beneath the required rules show when those rules should be used. The examples below show what each of these look like. Looking at the example shown in the anvil GUI picture above we see that the required rules for finishing the tool is: #Punch, Last #Bend, Not Last #Draw, Not Last The order in which you bend or draw can be switched, but the punch must be last. ---- You do not need to line up the arrows exactly to complete the crafting of an item, and for making ingots and plates, and unfinished armor, there is no consequence for missing the mark by a small margin. Important However, for toolheads, and completed armor, how precise you are affects the starting durability of the finished item. This means that if you don't line up the arrows very closely, your finished chisel head may only have 90% of its total possible durability. Skill matters in smithing. Welding To weld two items together, they must both be heated above workable temperature (just a bit below smelting temp). You must also have flux in slot 4, and a hammer in slot 3. To weld the two items, place them in the input slots of 5 and press the "Weld" button. If all requirements have been met, your welded item will appear in the output slot of 5. Category:Crafting Category:Manufactured Items